The Experimental Potions Club
by Herochick007
Summary: They meet to try new potions, dangerous potions. Potions that cause people to lose their inhibitions. Warning: Contains smut...is mostly smut. Very loose plot!


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Warning this is smut, pure and simple smut...enjoy!**

**Word count:1110**

The bright lights were nearly blinding, pulsing with the music. Glitter floated through the air covering everything in a sparkly mist. Hermione laughed as Draco slid a drink into her hand.

"Having fun?"

"Obviously," she replied in a perfect imitation of Professor Snape. Draco smirked.

"Nice one, Granger." She tilted her head slightly.

"What are we trying tonight?" she asked raising her glass.

"Something new, takes away your inhibitions, makes you...not resist." Draco's eyes met hers and she shuddered in mix of desire and fear.

"I'm with you tonight."

"Yes."

"Good, then before I drink this, I'm giving you permission," she whispered slinging back the drink. She smiled as it bubbled on her tongue. Draco took her hand pulling her through a pair of pink curtains and into a small room. The floor was covered in pillows.

"Would you prefer a bed?" Draco asked. She nodded and with a wave of his wand, the pillows became a large bed complete with pillows. Hermione studied it for a moment before Draco gently pushed her down onto the bed. Her fingers ran over the satin sheets.

"The potion should be starting to take affect, yes?"

"Yes, this is your last chance, Granger. I promise I won't hurt you, do you want to continue?"

"Yes, I want to continue, strip me." He smiled studying her. She was still wearing her school uniform. Draco undid the tie from around her neck, sliding it over her bare skin. He tossed it aside and carefully unbuttoned her shirt. It fell open revealing a lacy blue bra.

"You dressed up for me tonight, Granger?"

"Maybe a little," she admitted wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her lips to his. He kissed her sliding her shirt off entirely. He tugged his own shirt off, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over his head. She pulled her lips from his, studying his muscular chest, she ran her hands over his shoulders, tracing down his chest. She unbuckled his belt, pulling it off. She wrapped it around his back pulling him on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him, her skirt riding up around her waist.

"The knickers match," Draco commented giving them a hard look, before ripping them off leaving the skirt on. He liked the effect, liked the way the fabric felt against him. She yanked his trousers off, marveling at the bulge in his pants. Hermione smiled slowly sliding the pants down until Draco's erect member was fully exposed. Draco climbed fully onto the bed, Hermione still wrapped around him, her lips locked on his. He slowly pulled back, breaking the kiss. She moaned softly as he laid her down, her hair framing her head like an electrified halo.

"Ready?" he whispered in her hear as he rubbed his cock against her. Slowly she unwrapped her legs from his body, her heels sliding down his thighs, a smirk crossed her face as she managed to roll over throwing him onto his back.

"Ready," she stated as her breasts nearly popped out of her bra, it seemed to have shrunk slightly. Draco laughed reaching up and sliding the bra straps down her arms. He then undid the clasp, letting it fall down over his chest. She laughed tossing it.

She rubbed her wetness against him, slowly positioning herself so he slipped in side her with a loud moan. Draco's hands slid to her hips pulling her against him, rocking her roughly. Her breasts bounced slightly with her every move. He brought his mouth to her chest, running his tongue over her nipples, she moaned loudly pushing against him harder.

"Granger," he whispered. She ran her fingers through his hair, moaning loudly as she continued, her wetness enveloped him squeezing his cock.

"Cum for me, Draco," she hissed in his ear, within a second he complied with the order sending her into her own bliss. Draco nearly lost count of the witch's orgasms, each lasting it seemed forever. Finally she sighed and slid onto the bed next to him. Her breathing was still slightly erratic.

"Are you alright, Granger?" He looked over at her, her eyes were closed and a smile played on her face.

"Yes, I'm good, how long until it wears off?" Draco cast a quick time spell.

"It's nearly two now, a few more minutes. You should probably be heading back to your dorm, Granger." She smiled and laughed.

"I know, don't want to get caught out after all hours, especially not with a questionable potion on my lips, and most my clothes missing."

"Only most?"

"I know you stole my bra, Draco. You always do, you must have a quite a collection by now." Hermione rose from the bed dressing quickly.

"Until we meet again," she whispered kissing Draco quickly on the lips and slipping through the pink curtains back to the main part of the group.

"Night Hermione," someone called. She waved and continued walking through the haze of glitter still filling the air.

She washed the glitter from her hair, watching it sparkle as it swirled down the drain. No one would suspect she was shedding glitter. Everyone expected her to the boring one, the one who never looked up from her books. Yes, she was brilliant, she never denied that. Yes, she was first in her year, and probably ahead of several people in the years above hers.

"Where have you been?" a voice asked as she stepped out of the shower. Hermione blinked, surprised anyone was awake at this hour.

"Why are you even up?" she retorted. She was tired, wanted to crawl under her warm blankets, not answer annoying questions at three in the morning.

"I had to take a piss, you?"

"Had a dream, had to clean up," she stated. She could be vulgar if she wanted, Ginny knew that. The girl laughed.

"And the glitter?" Ginny nodded to the trail leading to the shower stall. Hermione shrugged.

"No idea, a prank?" Ginny considered it for a moment, Fred and George had been experimenting with things that exploded with glitter.

"Point. Night, Hermione. Sweet dreams," the red head smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes. If Ginny only knew where she'd been. If only she knew all the secrets of Hogwarts that Hermione had discovered, things not even covered on the Marauder's Map. Wouldn't she be surprised that little bookish Hermione was such a party girl? Hermione made her way to her bed, snuggling against her cat. Crookshanks purred happily that his owner had returned, even if she did smell like that Malfoy boy.


End file.
